The present invention relates to arc flash prevention and mitigation technologies, and particularly relates to electrical crowbar devices for this purpose.
Electric power circuits and switchgear have conductors separated by insulation. Air space often serves as part or all of this insulation in some areas. If the conductors are too close to each other or voltage exceeds the insulation properties, an arc can occur between conductors. Air or any insulation (gas or solid dielectrics) between conductors can become ionized, making it conductive, which enables arcing. Arc temperature can reach as high as 20,000° C., vaporizing conductors and adjacent materials, and releasing significant energy.
Arc flash is the result of a rapid energy release due to an arcing fault between phase-phase, phase-neutral, or phase-ground. An arc flash can produce high heat, intense light, pressure waves, and sound/shock waves. However, the arc fault current is usually much less than a short circuit current, and hence delayed or no tripping of circuit breakers is expected unless the breakers are selected to handle an arc fault condition. Agencies and standards such as the National Environmental Policy Act (NEPA), Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) regulate arc flash issues through personal protective clothing and equipment, but there is no device established by regulation to eliminate arc flash.
Standard fuses and circuit breakers typically do not react fast enough to an arc flash. An electrical “crowbar” is a protection device that intentionally shorts an electrical circuit and thus diverts the electrical energy away from the arc flash. The intentional 3-phase short circuit fault thus created is then cleared by tripping a fuse or circuit breaker, and shutting down the power. Common arc flash mitigation devices utilize mechanical and/or electro-mechanical processes that may allow significant levels of current resulting from the intentional short-circuit. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a arc flash elimination arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.